Blind to the Darkness׃Kim∕Shego c∕oTrilogy Story I
by RavenStarfire
Summary: 1st story in my Kim∕Shego Crossover Trilogy. Teen Titans crossover. Plot׃ The Teen Titans team up with Kim Possible to save – Shego? – from Slade. Update 8∕21∕2005: Author's Note added.
1. Pt 1, Cold Opening

Blind to the Darkness - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 1

by

RavenStar(fire)

**COLD OPENING**

Through the silence of the night's shadows, a distinct "BRRANK! BRRANK!" cut the atmosphere like a knife. But as the sound was all too familiar to the citizens of Jump City, no one batted an eye, and soon fell back asleep. Some were so used to it, they didn't even wake up.

However, inside the huge T-shaped building in Jump City Bay, five shadows scurried out of the building as fast as they could possibly go.

On the monitor inside the building, the location of the crime was--

--a red dot on someone else's communicator. Suddenly, the dot vanished off the communicator's screen, replaced by the face of the 10-year old computer whiz, Wade – holed up in his room as usual.

"Just a few more metres, Kim."

Kim Possible looked around the airplane's cabin, then at her best friend, Ron Stoppable – and Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat. While the three of them had done this type of thing many times before, Kim could still never get over the sight of a naked mole rat wearing a teeny parachute pack - with a matching tiny safety helmet and goggles to boot. It was just too…weird.

However, the only thing she felt like doing at the moment was venting her stored anger in a positive way – in other words, beating the living crap out of her archenemy Dr. Drakken's sidekick, Shego. She was certainly not in the mood to laugh at anything weird right now.

"Good luck!" chimed Wade from the communicator.

"Thanks, Wade," replied Kim, putting the communicator in her back pocket as Ron opened the plane's jump doors. Just her luck: the weather matched her mood perfectly. She was kind of glad to see lightning. "Finally, we find Drakken's hideout…" she grumbled as she put on her protective goggles and prepared to jump out of the plane.

"Uh, KP?" chimed in Ron. "We've known where Drakken's hideout is for a while n-"

"Just shut up and jump after me," Kim snapped as she walked to the open doorway - the wind whipping her red hair.

"Bonnie?" Ron asked as she passed him

"Yeah."

Lightning cracked and thunder roared as she jumped out of the plane. Ron and Rufus followed suit, jumping out of the plane after her.

* * *

Far below, a sinister laugh emanated from inside a fairly hard-to-miss building. 

The laugh came courtesy of Kim's archenemy, the blue-skinned Dr. Drakken – who was standing proudly, gloating over a huge, similarly sinister-looking device resting in front of him.

"At last!" he cackled. "My Supernova Death Ray is complete! Now Middleton will bow to me!"

Filing her nails off to the side – and looking entirely unimpressed and bored - Shego, his sidekick, didn't even look at him. She sighed. Sometimes, even she couldn't figure out why she kept keeping up the gig as Drakken's sidekick. She did like fighting against Kim Possible and the fact that Drakken always gave her a reason to use some biting sarcasm, but other than that…

"Uh-huh. Yeah," Shego belatedly countered his cackling proclamation. "That's what you said would happen with the Nova Death Ray."

"Now, Shego, don't play smart with me!" Drakken semi-stammered.

""Pfft! Like I could," she retorted. "Hey, you know what "Nova" means in Spanish? "Won't Go."

"Gah -- SHEGO!"

Shego grinned. Now she wasn't bored. "What? You scared of the truth now?" she shot back.

"Sheg- I am DR. DRAKKEN! I FEAR NOTHING!"

A which point a blast of green energy sliced by his feet and slammed into the ground - causing him to SCREECH in fear as he leapt onto the stool behind the Supernova Death Ray device.

"Sorry." Shego turned away, blowing on her fingers like they were gun barrels. "Thought I saw a mouse."

She returned to filing her nails. Great. Now she was bored again.

All Drakken could manage was his standard: "Grrr…"


	2. Pt 1, Act One

Blind to the Darkness - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 1

by

RavenStar(fire)

**ACT ONE**

Lightning and thunder crashed loudly as Ron Stoppable tried to cover his ears and not listen to Kim's rant. However, they were best friends, and as such, had helped each get through many a tough situation (and by tough situation, he didn't mean the seemingly 400-odd times the two had fought things most people would never believe existed), so if there was any way he could help Kim, Ron knew he had to listen. Also, considering the mood that Kim was in at the current moment, if he didn't listen, he'd probably end up a crater on the heel of her shoe, anyways.

"...and so, once again, Bonnie has singlehandedly ruined what was turning out to be the best week of my life!" Kim finished. Had Ron not known better, he would've made a joke about Kim PMSing right then and there. But again – crater on her foot. He knew better.

So he offered his advice instead. "Uh, Kim? Far be it for me to question your logic, but it doesn't really sound like Bonnie's the one who's to blame in this situation! I mean, the guy you're d –" At the look Kim gave him, Ron quickly caught himself. "Er, was, dating - is your problem here. She's almost innocent in this!"

"Oh, I know that, Ron," replied Kim. A bumblehead Ron might've been, but what friend wasn't one at some point?. "It's so totally the guy's fault, it's not even funny."

"But it's just so much easier for you to hate Bonnie instead?" Ron countered, quite dryly.

Kim knew it was truth.

So she ignored him. "How's the security system, Wade?" she said, taking out the communicator.

"Nonexistent," came the reply.

"Although," said Ron, "Bonnie did say yes to him when she knew you two were dating..."

Wade continued. "The laser-guarded fence you already got past, there's one of Drakken's henchman at every corner & door - and that's it. No other protective measures!"

"Save one..." Kim growled. That one was Shego. God, how she couldn't wait to kick that woman's ass. "C'mon, Ron," running off towards Drakken's lair.

Lightning & thunder cracked above them again. Rufus popped out of Ron's jeans pocket and helped him quickly get untangled from his parachute strings.

Once freed, the two chased after Kim.

* * *

Inside Drakken's lair, Shego couldn't stand it. She knew she could walk out of the place at any time, but for some reason, she didn't feel like doing so. None of it changed the fact that she was bored as all hell. She looked up at the device Drakken had built. Maybe she could get a few more laughs out of the man. That was never boring. 

"So, uh, Dr. D. - what's this thing do?" she asked.

Drakken immediately went on the defense, his voice rising and growing more insane as he relished the moment to brag about himself.

"It's not a _thing_, Shego, it's my Supernova Death Ray device - and it uses a sub-atomic generator to generate fusion energy in the three coils and merge those three into highly focused particle beams that I can set on any target I choose worthy of annihilation!"

Moron though he was, Drakken was surprisingly well-educated. Shego had no clue what she had just heard. Then again, it was more than likely that Drakken had no clue what he had just said. "Mm-hmm," Shego replied, "and when you're caught trying to confuse the jury in your testimony?"

Drakken sighed, very annoyed. "It burns things. Is that all you wanted to hear, Shego?"

"No." The unmistakable voice came from behind them. Shego spun around faster than Drakken.

Standing in the room a few metres away from them were Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. An open duct above them notified Shego how they came in. But that didn't matter. Kim was here. Finally! Now she knew she wasn't going to be bored for a while.

"But I'm sure the only burning you'll be doing now is for revenge - when you're behind bars, Drakken!" Kim snarled, lowering her head and narrowing her eyes like a bull about to charge.

Shego was stunned. She'd fought Kim thousands of times, but never had she ever heard Kim this pissed off. She grinned, and decided to do something about that. "Owtch! That had some bite to it, Kimmy!" she taunted. "Whatsa matter, you not happy to see me?"

Kim took her pre-fight stance. "On the contrary, Shego - I've been just waiting for us be together again - _so I can wipe the floor with your face!_" she spouted viciously. She was waiting for Shego to charge her – though, if the woman didn't do it soon, Kim was ready to actually attack her first.

Shego was impressed. Something had really set off Kim. "Awww - something's upset my wil' Kimmie-poo!" she continued taunting. "Well then, just come over here," Shego cracked her knuckles, green energy immediately flaring up over her hands, "and I promise I'll take care of you - for the rest of your freakin' life!"

Rufus peeked out of Ron's pocket just as Shego jumped--

"_The Supernova Death Ray doesn't just -- "burn things." No..._" The unfamiliar voice came out of nowhere and seemed to come from everywhere at once, stopping Shego and Kim in their tracks.

Rufus, startled by the new voice, dove back into Ron's pocket.

"What was that?" Drakken looked around nervously.

"_It's much more powerful than that._" The voice was cold – yet, it was surprisingly calm and collected. Shego would've been impressed - had this person not stopped her from fighting Kim.

"Was that you, Shego?" asked Drakken. "If this is another of your "belated" Halloween pranks-"

"It's NOT me, nimbnit!" Shego snapped. Drakken had uncanny luck. He was the most scaredy-cat supervillain who ever walked the freakin' face of the Earth - the goddamned Cowardly Lion was braver than the blue-skinned lunkhead - yet, he was also one of the most ruthless villains alive.

"W-who's there?" asked Kim.

"Omnipresent voices..." Ron backed up. "I hate omnipresent voices..."

"_Ron Stoppable._"

A gloved hand touched Ron's shoulder. "AAHHH!" He freaked out and ran to Kim, ducking and hiding behind her. "That was a hand...like a monkey's - THAT WAS A GLOVED MONKEY HAND!" he screamed. Nightmares of Camp Wannaweep were flooding back to him.

The gloved hand disappeared, drawing back into the shadows.

"_Just like I thought. Weak._"

Kim was incensed. Easily scared though Ron was, she knew he wasn't weak. Well, he was if you looked at it physically, but not mentally – or else the two would've been dead a long time ago. Whoever this person was, Kim didn't like them. "If you're stronger, then why are you hiding? Why don't you show yourself?" she snapped. It took all her willpower in saving her anger. No. That was being reserved for Shego.

"_I'm not hiding at all. You're just being blind to the darkness._"

Ron's whole body shook like a Squigglevision cartoon. "Kim...don't bring the talking gloved monkey out here, please..."

"Ron, it's not a talking gloved monkey," Kim reassured him.

Shego turned around. She could've sworn she'd heard something.

Catching Shego's movement out of the corner of her eye, Kim followed suit.

"_I see you've managed to find me in the dark -- Shego. That's very impressive._"

That was it. Shego was starting to reach Kim's level of pissed-offness. Which was good, in a way – anger always made their fights more memorable. "Look, if you don't mind, I've been bored all day listening to Drakken yak on about this -- Supernova Death Gun-"

"-Ray, actually-" Drakken cut in.

"Whatever!" Shego scowled. "The point is, I haven't had anything to do today, so I'd like to enjoy this time by fighting Kimmie here-" She nodded at Kim, knowing the dip in hiding was clearly watching every move, "-so will you stop playing Lord of the Shadows and show yourself already?"

The figure melted out of the shadows directly behind Drakken. "I suppose I could do that."

Drakken shrieked and ran to Shego. "What the-" Shego yelped as Drakken dove behind her, ducking away from the new arrival.

"That was not funny, Mister." Drakken's body quaked like San Franscisco during a baseball game. Shego couldn't freakin' believe it. "Ugh, jeez - you are the most pathetic person I have ever known!" she shot, looking down at the blue-skinned mad scientist.

Shego looked back up at the new arrival into the room. If they were a woman, she didn't want them to take off the one-eyed orange-and-black mask they were wearing. It probably wouldn't have been a great sight to behold. The matching silver, orange, and black suit they were wearing was pretty impressive, though. It looked like it was made of metal, yet it moved like it was made of cloth.

"So why stay as his sidekick, then?" the newcomer asked her in that same calm, collected voice they had been using earlier.

The question caught Shego completely off guard. "Uh-" She recovered quickly. Nobody was going to make a fool of her – even though Kim had more times than she could count. But then again, Kim was always the exception to the rules. "You know what, candy-corn face? That doesn't matter right now. What does is that you say who you are, tell us what you want, and get out of here so Kim and I can go back to the fight that we were just about to start when you barged in!"

The figure turned to Kim.

"Kim Possible."

Damn, this freak stayed calm easily! Shego was almost interested in knowing how the bastard did it. But again, that wasn't what she wanted at the moment.

"Huh?" asked Kim.

"Speaking of getting burned," the person continued, "I hear you got dumped for your little rival on the cheer squad earlier today."

Kim gasped. "What?"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket with the equivalent of "Huh?"

"What was the name?" the person went on. "Oh yes: Bonnie."

"How did you-"

"I know everything about you, Kim," the person interjected, lowering their head and narrowing their eyes – if they did, in fact have two eyes, seeing as only one was visible through their mask.

Shego's eyes lit up. Now THAT was good news! "Ooh! Kimmie got DUMPED?" she sneered.

"It would explain the harsher tone she had earlier..." Drakken piped up.

Shego grinned. "Oh, I am going to love this fight!"

"By the way, Shego," the figure cut in, "You might want to move away from that wall."

Drakken crawled away behind her, but Shego stayed put. "Why?"

She was answered when the wall exploded in a shower of bricks that leveled her instantly. Rufus dove back into Ron's pocket as Ron, Kim, and Drakken stared at another intruder.

The new person was a boy – but not like other boys. No. Other boys weren't damn near 80 machinery and electronics. Other boys couldn't make their hand turn into a sonic cannon - well, without special effects. No, Cyborg was definitely a one-of-a-kind teenager. And his one-of-a-kind mind didn't care about the other figures in the room at all. Both the electronic and organic sides were focused on one person, and one person only – the one in the one-eyed orange and black mask.

Slade.

"Thought you could run away from us, didn't ya', Slade?" Cyborg growled. "Well, nice-"

On cue, another boy, dressed in a red, green, and yellow getup with a black cape, appeared. He looked like a circus performer as he leapt through the hole and took out his bo staff in midair. Robin wasted no time. He was here for one person: Slade. "-TRY!" he said, finishing Cyborg's sentence as he swung the bo staff down – hard. But Slade's bo staff was out in time to block Robin's - then he kicked the Boy Wonder in the chest, knocking him away for a second. Robin recovered quickly, and as Cyborg moved in alongside him, barreled towards Slade. At the last second, Robin jumped onto Cyborg's shoulders and leapt off, tackling Slade – hard!

"Whoa!" Kim had no clue who these people were, nor who this Slade figure was, but nobody could've convinced her otherwise that what she had just seen hadn't been impressive.

"Nice teamwork!" Ron added, just as impressed.

Slade & Robin rolled across the floor, each trying to kick the other off of them. Robin looked up. The wall was approaching. Slade, caught on the bottom of the roll, strained to see the wall - and Robin took full advantage of the tiny moment of hesitation to whip Slade over his head and pin the villain up against the wall. Cyborg walked over calmly, blocking Slade's escape route - his sonic cannon aimed and at the ready. "Don't even think about runnin.'"

Just then, a green energy blast slammed into Cyborg's arm.

"Whoah!" Cyborg protested. "Starfire, what the - huh?"

He looked down at the metal parts of his arm. They were partly melted. Starfire's starbolts didn't do that. His arm would've been obliterated had it been her, considering the force he'd felt on the impact. He looked over, back at the hole he'd created in the wall.

Shego stood in the rubble, her hands awash in green energy. "Yeah, you might wanna think about ducking next time -- Cyborg, was it?" She may have wanted to fight Kim, but there was no way this bozo was gonna attack her and not receive some punishment. However, she still held back. There was no sense in wasting energy on these clowns. No. She only went all out against Kim.

Then a different bolt of green slammed into Shego, sending her right back to the ground.

Starfire entered, her golden-skinned hands and green eyes glowing bright green. For an alien woman, Starfire had realized early on she looked very human.

Not knowing the origin of the new girl in the cut-off top, skirt, and damn near leg-high boots – not that he would've really cared that much, anyways - Ron's eyes bugged. Kim scoffed in disgust. Ron was her friend, but she was seriously beginning to harbour a deep hatred for all things guy.

"Cyborg, assist Robin!" Starfire told her teammate. "I shall deal with this woman in green and black!"

Great. Shego was up against a girl – but not the girl she wanted to be up against. But, she figured if she was ever gonna get to fight Kim, she'd have to get by this girl first.

"Nice try, girlie, but can you FLY?" Shego snapped.

She grabbed a hanging rope and used it to run across the side of a stairways platform and launch herself at the girl - who stood where she was until the last second - when she actually DID fly – fast, and straight for her, reeling back a fist. Crap. Shego moved to block her face, anticipating the punch.

She never anticipated that the 2nd skinniest girl she had ever seen in her life would punch with enough force to send her soaring halfway across the room and create a crater when she landed.

Starfire flew over and landed gently in front of the temporarily-out-of-commission pale-skinned woman in green and black.

"Yes."

The hairs on Ron's arms stood up. "Flying? On second thought, not my type. Hey, why can't you punch like that, KP?"

The look she shot him told him one thing – crater on her foot. Ron shut up.

Their attention was renewed to elsewhere when Slade kicked Robin off him and bolted.

"Oh, get back here!" Cyborg bellowed, giving chase. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! His sonic cannon sent chunks of wall flying as Slade dodged the multiple blasts fired from it.

Robin recovered, and ran back to the chase, but not before calling behind him.

"Beast Boy! NOW!"

Beast Boy ran in, scanning the room, assessing the situation. The green-skinned "changeling" - as his friends teasingly called him - clothed in a purple and black outfit, was usually the guy telling the jokes. But right now, jokes were out of the question. His mind was focused on person: Slade. There was no time for questions. He looked up in his scanning. Perfect.

Fulfilling his name, Beast Boy turned into a chimpanzee – albeit a green one - and hopped up onto the cables hanging down from the roof, using them as vines to swing out in front of Slade.

Ron's brain nearly exploded. "He just-DID HE JUST TURN INTO A MONKEY?" he screeched.

Kim was right with him.

"He -- did..."

**END ACT ONE**


	3. Pt 1, Act Two

Blind to the Darkness - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 1

by

RavenStar(fire)

**ACT TWO**

"HE JUST TURNED INTO A MONKEY!" Ron screamed.

"A - green monkey!" Kim noted.

Overtaking Slade, Beast Boy dropped to the ground – and had turned into a rhino by the time he'd landed.

Kim was stunned. "And now he's a green rhino?"

"Y'know," Shego cried, "that might be why the circus kid called him 'Beast Boy,' Kimmie!"

Kim suddenly remembered what she had first come for. "Shego…" she growled. She ran over to where the girl she'd heard being called Starfire was about to attack Shego. "**_OUT OF MY WAY, GOLDIE!_**" she bellowed as she _SHOVED_ the girl aside quite angrily, not caring that she just seen the girl not only _fly_, but also send Shego across more than half the room with _one punch_. She sneered at Shego. "She's mine!"

Starfire began a protest. "But this woman just attacked Cy-"

Shego took the time of ignorance to do what she had been itching to do since Kim had shown up. "**_RRRAHH!_**" she bellowed, as she dive tackled Kim.

Ron and Drakken watched as the pair rolled across the floor, fighting beserkly.

Starfire, realizing the futility of the situation, flew off to help her teammates fight Slade..

Shego proceeded to pin Kim on the ground, with her on top. "What's wrong, Kimmie?" she asked as Kim struggled to break free. "You don't ever get this upset, even around me!"

POW! Kim got a leg free and kicked Shego hard in the gut, sending the woman flying off of her and slamming into the base of a platform. Right after Shego stood up and gained her bearings, she lost them again as Kim _viciously_ dive tackled her, and pinned her in exactly the same fashion as she had just done to her not 3 minutes ago. "You wouldn't know anything about it!" Kim growled.

"Oh really?" countered Shego.

"Yeah-" Kim said, snarling a grin (if that's even possible) "- only the good girls get dates!"

"Who says I want a date?" Shego replied. She finally got an arm free. CRACK! She punched Kim hard, snapping the redhead's face up like a case of whiplash. But instead of Kim sailing backwards like Shego had when Kim kicked her, the girl stayed put.

"Aww, whatsa matter, Shego?" Kim said, upon seeing the look on Shego's face. "Surprised at how I can stay where I am? Though, I will admit that was a good punch..."

Shego was surprised, yes - but she was also happy: this was turning out to be one hell of a fight already. Easily one of their top brawls ever. She decided to make it even better. She twisted her mouth into a taunting smile as she looked up at Kim. "Man, you must be really angry."

Nerve.

"**Lemme show you how angry _I AM_**!" Kim exploded – then, to Shego's complete surprise, _picked her up_ and _hurled_ her into a bank of monitors, which exploded in a shower of shattered glass, sparks, and steel.

Shego stopped her eyes from rolling out of her head.

"Okay, mental note: Kim's angry..."

"TITANS! GO!" Robin hollered at his teammates.

Kim stopped. "Why does that sound familiar?" She'd heard that before. Hadn't she?

With a glistening SCHINGSCHINGSCHINGSCHINGSCHING, Starfire's starbolts tore up the floor as she, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg attempted to take Slade down. But somehow he dodged all the blasts. "WHERE'S RAVEN?" Robin screeched. "I don't know!" said Beast Boy, after changing back from a pterodactyl. "She was right behind me last time I checked!"

Drakken & Ron shrieked, ducked, and freaked out as errant starbolts slammed down by them.

"I think it's time I got out of here!" Drakken proclaimed.

"You know, Dr. Drakken," chimed in Ron, "normally, I wouldn't want to admit that you're right, but - I AGREE WITH YOU TOTALLY!"

Screaming, the two ran towards the hole in the wall – at which point the entire room was encased in what seemed to be moving darkness.

Kim, just about to make Shego permanently stuck in the monitor bank, stopped. Shego, prying herself out, looked around. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Shego," asked Drakken, "you did pay the electricity bill this month, didn't you? Shego?"

Shego was about to berate him when the moving darkness receded – into a _towering_ figure right in front of Ron and Drakken – with a grey-skinned face, glowing white eyes, and wearing a flowing dark blue cape. However, underneath that cape was all more of that moving darkness.

"Going somewhere?" Raven asked the males standing in front of her

Ron & Drakken screamed in terror – too much terror, apparently, as the next thing they did was promptly faint.

Raven returned to her normal self and sighed, shaking her head as she looked at them. "Men."

"Yeah, tell me about it, sister," Shego said. "Hey, why have we stopped fighting?" Kim asked her. "Uh, I don't know," said Shego. "Good question." Kim had a point… "Well, let's get back to it." Kim grinned a nasty grin. She had bruises, but for the first time, she wanted to bleed. "I still haven't wiped the floor with your face."

BAM! She punched Shego, and another brawl between them began.

Raven didn't understand. She'd come here to take down Slade. Who was this other girl and woman who were fighting? And why did the woman seem to have the same powers as Starfire?

"ROBIN! WHO ARE THEY?" Raven asked, pointing at the fighting Shego and Kim.

Robin wasn't really in the spot to answer any questions. He leapt off T-Rex Beast Boy's back and hurled some explosive discs at the same time Cyborg fired his sonic cannon and Starfire chucked some more starbolts at Slade.

"It doesn't matter, Raven!" Robin said, still chasing after Slade. "Get-"

"OOF!" was Raven's reply as Slade slammed into her.

Slade looked back as he passed the grey-skinned girl. "Sorry, Raven - I'm in a bit of a hurry."

Shego, in the middle of fending off a choke attempt from Kim, had a sudden revelation. "Waitaminute - did that green kid just turn into a green T-Rex?" she asked. "I think so," said Kim. Shego shrugged. Fighting Kim, there was no time to be distracted. "Oh, well." BAM! She popped Kim in the jaw with an uppercut. Kim returned the favour with a swift kick to the face. "Ugh!" Shego grunted, falling backwards.

Not far away, Drakken came to. He groaned as he sat up.

"Augh...Shego, did you get the licence plate number of that cement truck-"

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" cried Raven.

Drakken looked up just in time to see Raven encase the Supernova Death Ray device he had built with that moving darkness that scared the piss out of him earlier. Only now there was just a grey-skinned girl in a dark blue cape and a black leotard.

Drakken was utterly confused. "Who are you and what are you doing to my Supernova Death Ray?"

Raven didn't answer. Her mind was on another person entirely. Using her telepathic powers, she tossed the dark-energy encased Supernova Death Ray device at the hole in the wall, destroying the machine utterly and completely - but blocking up the hole fairly well.

Drakken screamed. "MY SUPERNOVA DEATH RAY!" He nearly cried into his hands. "Ohhh, that took me dang near a month to build! And for once, I actually followed the instructions manual!" Then he actually began to sob.

Meanwhile, Ron also came to. "Wow, I musta hit my head pretty hard," he said as he sat up.

Drakken had seen enough. "That's it, I'm getting out of here!"

He pressed a button on a remote control he fished from his coat. His hover machine soared down to him from its hidden position, and he nimbly jumped onto it. The entire roof opened.

"Come, Shego!" Drakken called.

Shego blocked a spin-kick from Kim. "Uh-uh. I ain't done here yet, Dr. D!"

"What? Shego! Here! Now! Escaping?" Drakken protested.

Slade looked up at the hover machine. He almost seemed to grin under his mask. Dodging the incoming beak of the dive-bombing green falcon, he effortlessly grabbed a hanging rope, swung off it, and landed on the hover machine with a _thump_. Drakken spun around at the intruder. "Excuse me, but this is MY escape c-OOF!" he exclaimed as Slade popped him in the gut, sending the blue-skinned villain _slamming _right back onto the ground – with his back. "Ow."

"Come, Shego!" Slade suddenly barked.

Shego was too busy. She didn't look behind her. "I told you, Dr. D, I ain't-"

Slade swooped down and picked Shego right out of Kim's grip.

"HEY!" Kim screamed.

"What the - Hey!" Shego yelled as she saw who had nabbed her. "Get your filthy, slimy paws off of me, candy-corn face!" she bellowed at the masked man in the hover machine with her.

"Now, Shego," Slade said, in that same relaxed, calm manner, "That hurts my feelings." Shego couldn't believe it. How the flying hell could this guy stay so calm despite all the crap that was going on around him?

"Oh yeah?" Shego said. She knew she could take this guy down. "Hurt THIS!" she cried, going to fire a green blast at her captor - but her special gloves weren't on her hands! "Huh?" She looked at her bare palms, stunned. What the hell? She'd been wearing them seconds ago!

Now Kim was angry. "**STOP HIM!** _**STOP HIM!**_" she cried. Nobody was taking Shego away from her right now – especially not while she was still in the middle of a fight with her.

"Azarath, Metrion, **_ZINTHOS!_**" cried Raven, encasing the open roof in dark energy.

But it was too late. Slade shot out the open roof and soared away into the night.

"Ta-ta, Titans!" said Slade, looking over his shoulder. "Oh, and Kim?" Shego could've sworn he smiled under his mask. "Thank you - for showing me to my next apprentice!"

Shego's eyes went wide.

"Apprentice?"

**END ACT TWO**


	4. Pt 1, Act Three

Blind to the Darkness - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 1

by

RavenStar(fire)

**ACT THREE**

Kim watched the hover machine disappear. That had so _not_ just happened. She knew it hadn't. The anger in her boiled for a moment, then exploded all at once: "Arrr_RRGHH!_" she screamed, kicking the rubble of the Supernova Death Ray device as hard as she could. For a second, the pile seemed stationary. Then it suddenly collapsed a bit more, making Drakken jump back.

Kim looked up at the sky. "NOBODY TAKES HER AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M FIGHTING HER!" she roared. "_NOBODY!_ YOU HEAR ME?"

Ron and Drakken looked at each other. Then Ron looked at Kim. "Uh, KP? I'm not a doctor - and you know Drakken isn't a real doctor-" Drakken seemed a bit upset at the remark – "But we both agree that you'd probably highly benefit from taking a chill pill."

"Mhmm, Mhmm..." said Drakken, nodding frantically.

"Shut up, Ron!" Kim snapped. "Ooh, when I get my hands on that - dahh! The nerve of that guy!"

Robin sighed, looking up. "He got away."

"They always get away," said Kim, joining him. Then she looked at Robin. "I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met."

"Robin," He extended his hand in kindness.

"Kim Possible," she said, accepting the handshake. "That's Ron, over there. Ron Stoppable. Oh, yeah - and Rufus," she noted, as the naked mole rat ran up Ron's shoulder.

"The blue guy?" asked Robin.

"Huh? Oh - that's Drakken, my nemesis."

"Looked more like the woman in the green and black jumpsuit was your nemesis," Robin said.

"Who, Shego?" Kim asked. "Oh - Shego's my archenemy. But for some reason, she works for Drakken as his sidekick... So, who was that freak in the mask?"

"Slade." The voice came from behind them. It was Cyborg.

"The worst person you shall ever meet," Starfire noted as the rest of the Titans came up to them.

"Kim, I'd like for you to meet Cyborg-"

"How ya doin'."

"-Starfire-"

"Greetings!" the Tamaranean girl replied cheerfully.

"Beast Boy-"

"Hey there" said the green teen.

"-and Raven."

"Hi," said Raven dryly.

Robin turned to Kim. "We're the Teen Titans."

Suddenly, Kim spied something near the rubble. She knelt down.

_Shego's gloves_.

Kim picked them up, looking at them as if she were mourning.

"We need to know everything about Shego," Robin continued behind her.

An angry yet determined feeling washed over Kim, and it spilled all the way out onto her face. She pocketed the gloves, then stood up and turned around.

"Short story? She's evil."

"Yeah, I think we got that part," Raven noted.

"She's very handy, you know," Drakken cut in.

"WHO ASKED YOU?" Kim snapped, whirling around. "Ahh! Sorry! Don't hurt me!" Drakken cried. "Hey, shouldn't we turn this guy in?" Beast Boy asked, pointing at the blue-skinned mad scientist. "No." Robin scowled, knowing his duty to the law. "Shego worked for him. He knows her." "Uh - I, actually - don't know that much about her, honestly," Drakken stammered. "Kim knows more."

"THAT'S BECAUSE ALL YOU EVER DID WAS ORDER HER AROUND, DRAKKEN!" Kim screeched.

"Whoah, Kim? Easy," said Ron – as he backed up. Rufus climbed up Ron with the equivalent of "Ho-ho, yeah - chill..."

"You never fought her like I did!" Kim continued – though slightly calmer. "You never respected her as someone other than a tool - not a fighter, like I do!" She turned to the Titans. "We need to rescue her."

"Why?" asked Cyborg. "You just said she was evil."

Kim couldn't think for a moment. "Uh-" Then she recovered, and answered the question. "Like I said before - we haven't finished our fight just yet." She took out Shego's gloves, and looked at them. "And it's not a proper fight with Shego if she doesn't have her special gloves."

"Kim's right," Robin said, though with much chagrin. "As bad as this Shego woman is, Slade's far worse. We can't let Shego become his new apprentice."

"Uh, just to step in," Ron piped up, "But how can anyone be worse than Shego?"

No answer.

It was silent for a moment. Then--

"Dr. Drakken." Robin didn't even turn around when he said it.

"Zuh-wha?" Drakken asked, having not paid attention.

"In any of the plans you've carried out - how many people have suffered due to them?" Robin pressed his inquiry.

"Um, well - two: Kim, and - The Buffoon," Drakken replied.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "The Buffoon?"

"Rrrrr - he never remembers my name..." Ron grumbled.

Drakken raised his hand. "Why, exactly, do you wish to know this?" he asked Robin.

"How many people have lost their lives?" Robin asked him next.

Kim gasped.

Drakken put his hand down. "Question answered."

* * *

In the underground caverns he and his captive were speeding through, Slade manoeuvred the hover machine easily through the tight corners. 

"This little hovercraft of yours is a wonderful little device," Slade noted. "I'll keep it."

"Go ahead. Shego scoffed. "Drakken'll just build another one. Now -- what exactly is this about me being your "apprentice?" "

"I think that's all it's about," Slade responded. "You're to be my new apprentice, Shego."

"Unh-uh! No way! No way am I gonna be working for you, candy-corn face!"

"Are you going to stop calling me that?"

"Not anytime soon," Shego noted, crossing her arms.

Slade's eye narrowed. His head dropped slightly.

"Mmm. So be it."

They turned a very tight corner.

"But, do allow me to notify you of just how much you've missed the point here: I never said you'd be working for me. I said you're to be my new apprentice."

"So, new apprentice. Got it." Shego was already getting bored again. "So, uh – out of curiosity, what exactly happened to the old apprentice?"

"Mmm." Slade nodded. "I was hoping you'd ask that."

"Huh?" Shego asked. Shego knew voice tones, especially for villains, and the tone of voice that had been used in that response had carried an extra non-particularly pleasant ring to it.

Slade didn't answer. He sped up the hover machine. Shego still looked confused as it skeetered down along down another long underground tunnel.

* * *

"Slade was born with the talent to inflict pain. To make others suffer." Rufus could hear Robin's voice as he climbed up the - somewhat damaged - stairs to a platform back in Drakken's lair. "That's all he's done to us since we first ran into him: Made us suffer." Emerging at the top of the platform, Rufus found it little with battle debris. Then the naked mole rat spotted Drakken – who was sitting at the edge of the railing, his feet dangling over the edge like a kid fishing off a bridge - but looking particularly glum. Those glum feelings looked to be projected at the debris at the Supernova Death Ray rubble down below – near Kim and the Titans. Rufus watched as Drakken sighed and chucked a pebble of debris at it. But the pebble didn't hit the rubble pile, though – instead, it ninged Ron right on the top of the head. 

"Ow! What th-" Ron stopped, seeing what had hit him. "Oh, only rubble. Heh..."

Kim turned back to her conversation with Robin. "Can you tell me what happened then - that first time you ran across him?" she asked.

Robin sighed – then began.

"I became obsessed with stopping him. I even disguised myself as a villain named Red X to try and deceive him. But I made a mistake: I didn't tell my friends. When they discovered the truth - well, you don't need me to tell you how it feels to discover someone you thought you knew wasn't being honest with you..." Kim's skin prickled as she was reminded of what had happened between her and her ex-boyfriend earlier in the day during school. Robin knew it, and quickly resumed his story. "I dumped Red X - but I was still obsessed with stopping Slade. So I chased him again. That chase ended with my friends' lives hostages in his hands - and I...his first apprentice."

"First apprentice?" Kim asked, startled.

Robin nodded solemnly. Above them, on the platform, Rufus had joined Drakken, and now looked at him with the equivalent of "Huh?" Drakken shrugged, and turned to listen to the rest. "But that –" Robin's voice grew icier, and Kim noticed all the Titans seemed to get angrier - especially Beast Boy - as he finished his sentence. "That was nothing...compared to what he ended up doing to us next."

* * *

"Let me ask you - that...Dr. Drakken –" Slade clearly was disgusted calling Drakken that – "Did he ever…create giant scorpions - that escaped - and weren't squashed?" he asked Shego. 

Shego didn't need to wrack her brain to answer. How could she forget this one? "Huh? Oh, yeah, that," she replied. "Yeah, he did, he did. You're lucky, though - I only remember because it was the only confrontation I had with Kim that didn't reach the 5 o'clock broadcast."

"Ahh..." Slade was glad to hear that. "Just as I suspected."

As they passed through another huge cavern, a distinct rock formation caught Shego's eye:

A statue of a girl, with her hair flowing behind her and her hands outstretched.

"My last apprentice," Slade nodded at the statue, his voice clearly full of disdain, though he tried to hide it. Shego stared at the statue as they went by it. His last apprentice? What was he talking about? Then it hit her – that statue hadn't been carved. "Literally had the power to move the earth," Slade went on. "But she rebelled - and foolishly-"

* * *

"-Sacrificed her life?" Kim was horrified. Not even Shego had taken a life. Or – she had and Kim didn't know about it. But killing – Kim couldn't see Shego kill someone. Maul, beat within an inch of life, yes – but killing? No. The only person Kim could see Shego killing was ---- her. 

"It was her choice," Beast Boy finished, tearing up even as the rage of losing Terra filled his eyes and inflected sharply into his voice. "But she only made it because Slade gave her no other option."

"So, who were those kids back there?" Shego asked, stepping off the hover machine and onto the platform in Slade's hideout. She looked around, impressed. She especially liked the huge monitor banks along the walls. Drakken would kill to have a lair like this. Though, the place needed a few windows, or sunroofs, at least. Pale as her skin was, Shego still liked to go for a tan every once and a while. "The Teen Titans," Slade responded. "They live not far away from here, in that... T-shaped building you see up there on the monitors."

_That building…_

"Huh. Looks kinda familiar," she said, squinting at it.

"It should," Slade said, sitting in a huge chair. "In fact, it looks rather similar to this:"

He clicked a button. The monitors changed to a news broadcast - where, in the background, a tower on a bay island sat in _ruins_. The graphic read "BREAKING NEWS - TEAM GO: GONE?"

Shego's eyes went wide. Team Go – her brothers! Her idiotic superhero brothers! Shego still couldn't believe she had used to be part of that team – she still cringed whenever reminded she had been a superhero. But still – how in the hell had this guy known about her pathetic family?

"Yes, Joe," cried the reporter, shouting a bit too loudly over the news helicopter' rotors, "We are live over Go City bay - where just moments ago, two unidentified assailants utterly destroyed Go Tower whilst Team Go was inside sleeping! There is still no word as to whether Team Go has survived this attack!" The reporter was trying incredibly hard not to panic.

"A villain you may be," said Slade as Shego reacted behind him, "But I know that in some deep part of you, there still resides a - minute - amount of care, of love - for those who are your family." Shego stayed silent. Slade went on. "You remember how I told Possible I knew everything about her? Well, that goes for you, too -- Shego." Shego couldn't believe it. The calm this guy had – did she really want to piss him off? "You see," Slade continued, "I even know what you're wondering right now: How can I stay so calm, even when I know that the Titans and your -- precious -- Kim Possible are going to team up and attempt to rescue you from me - right?" Shego was stunned as he turned around. "It's because unlike your blue Drakken friend, I learn from failure. I find my mistakes, and I fix them. And -- I plan ahead - to make sure there is only one viable option for anyone to choose." Then he advanced on her. "Now, then - you're going to be my new apprentice, Shego – whether you like it...or not." His voice was coldly sharp.

Shego thought it over. It didn't take her long. There was only one thing on her mind.

She looked up. "I don't care for Team Go."

She clenched her fist.

"All I care about is finishing my fight with Kim. You promise me that – and I'll do this apprentice thing...of my own free will."

Slade's eyebrow raised.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END ACT THREE**


	5. Pt 2, Cold Opening

Blind to the Darkness - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaption – Part 2

by

RavenStar(fire)

**COLD OPENING**

The underground cavern the room was in was somewhat darkly lit as the person walked in, the heavy metal doors slamming shut with a reverberating _clang_.

A smaller, non-metal door - not completely reaching either the ceiling or the floor in terms of height - was unlatched. The person entered - their pale-skinned hands shutting the door.

The laces for a green boot were untied. The laces for a black boot were untied. The boots were set aside.

An unzipping sound.

A green-and-black jumpsuit suddenly flopped up onto the top edge of the small door.

The sound of something being taken off of a clothes hanger.

A zipping up sound.

A black glove was put on the right pale-skinned hand.

An orange glove was put on the left hand.

A black boot was put on the left foot.

An orange boot was put on the right foot.

The _clang_ of the heavy metal door again signaled Slade to turn around.

Shego entered, wearing her new apprentice outifit. It looked pretty much like her old jumpsuit, except this was made out of that weird material that looked shiny and felt like metal, but moved like it was pure cloth - and the opposing colours were now gradient mixtures of dark green and silver, and orange and black. Normally, the pairing of those two colour combos would look hideous – but somehow this suit was able to pull it off and look menacingly cool.

But – one thing was bothering her...

"Hey, gimme an honest opinion here:" She looked at her reflection in one of the huge monitor screens in Slade's underground lair. "Does this make my butt look fat?"

Slade was clearly caught completely off guard - but the villain managed to respond in the usual calm yet sinister-sounding tone.

"...What?"


	6. Pt 2, Act One

Blind to the Darkness - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaption – Part 2

by

RavenStar(fire)

**ACT ONE**

Standing around the now mostly rubble innards of Dr. Drakken's "secret" hideout, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable (with Rufus the naked mole rat on his shoulder), Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire scoured for clues. Watching all this was Dr. Drakken.

Ron had a question he'd been itching to ask these new heroes – the Teen Titans, they called themselves - who'd interrupted the mission Kim and he had been on to stop Drakken – though, at the point these kids had bust in the place, the mission had kinda already been interrupted by the appearance of that one dude in the one-eyed orange-and-black mask. What was his name? Oh yeah, Slade. And they had appeared to take him down, so Ron was grateful for that. However…

"Hey, you guys ever take off the costumes?" he asked. Unfortunately, the closest Titan to him happened to be Cyborg. "What costumes?" the half-metallic teen asked him. Ron quickly realized he shouldn't have asked. "Oh, uh, heh heh - my bad." He turned away, mumbling to himself - and Rufus, too. "Way to meet new people, Ron..."

"Nah. Don't worry about it," Cyborg replied. "We've been asked that question so many times, it doesn't even bother us anymore."

Ron was a little surprised. No way anyone could've heard that. "Wait, you heard that?"

Cyborg pointed to the mechanical side of his face. "Cyborg. Electronic ear."

"Oh, right – yeah..." Right now, all Ron was feeling was stupid. Though, that wasn't exactly _not_ normal for him…

Meanwhile, Cyborg, having finished his rubble searching, sighed. He walked over to Robin to give his report. "Not a clue."

"Yeah," Beast Boy yawned, appearing alongside Robin as well. "Can we go home now?"

But Robin wasn't finished. "Hold on."

He walked up to Kim. "Kim, is there anything else regarding Shego that you can tell us about?"

Kim knew that Robin knew she hadn't told him everything about Shego. But…no – no, she couldn't do that – ever… "There is one thing - but I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Aw, c'mon," Beast Boy griped. "She's a bad guy, ri-"

"I AM _NOT_ BREAKING A PROMISE TO _ANYONE_!" Kim roared, sending Beast Boy diving for cover as the redhead whirled around furiously.

"Even if breaking that promise meant saving the life of the person you made it to?" Robin fired back. Beast Boy, re-emerging, looked away. He hadn't really wanted to hear that question.

Kim stopped. "Um..."

Suddenly, her communicator chimed up. "Huh? Oh," she stammered, fumbling around for the communicator. _Thank you, Wade_. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Wade?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh, he's a 10-year old computer genius," Kim went on. "Runs my website, makes all of my gear, and also helps me on all my missions."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Someone else who never leaves his room?" she asked dryly. Beast Boy looked at her flatly. "What?" Raven asked him, annoyed.

"Kim, you better check out the news:" said Wade over the communicator. His face disappeared, and the news feed popped up on the communicator screen. "-_live here in Go City, where Go Tower was utterly demolished by two unknown assailants whilst Team Go was inside sleeping! It is still not known whether Team Go has survived this attack, Jon_!"

Kim gasped. Team Go?

Cyborg's electronic ear had caught everything. "Two assailants?" There was no doubt. "Sounds like-"

"-Cinderblock and Plasmus." Even Beast Boy could figure that one out, as he finished Cyborg's sentence.

All the Titans knew what those two names meant. "Slade..." Robin growled.

Kim was stunned. "What?" she asked the Titans. Only Ron, Wade, 2 other people, her, and Shego knew about Team Go. "But how could he-" How the hell had Slade found out?

"Who's Team Go?" Cyborg asked.

Kim stammered. "Well, um..." She couldn't. It wasn't right. But – no, she – She had to do it. She knew she had to do it. "There goes my promise to Shego," she muttered. Suddenly, she didn't feel all that great…

Starfire was perplexed. "What do you mean by that, Kim?" the Tameranean girl asked.

For some reason, Kim wanted to throw up. "Only Ron, Wade, Shego, I, and 2 other people know of her past - but now it looks like Slade's somehow found out."

Now Beast Boy was the one perplexed. "Uh...how do you know about her past?"

Kim couldn't answer him for a moment. But she eventually did:

"Because I've not only fought against her, I've fought alongside her, too."

Now Starfire was just confused. "But - this Shego woman - you told us that she is evil, yes?"

Kim sighed, and looked up in the sky. "When I first met her - well, uh, not "met," more like first interfered with her - she was evil. But -- later, almost completely by accident, I found out she didn't start that way." Kim couldn't help but smile as she recalled her and Shego battling as teammates against Aviarius and his Flamingo of Doom. "She started out as a superhero - kinda like that Terra girl you told me about." Beast Boy's reaction wiped the smile of the happy memory off her face. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy. Anyways, she was part of Team Go, who live in Go Tower in Go City –" Then it hit her. "Waitaminute...if Slade knew where Shego's family was, then he-"

She gasped fearfully.

Robin got it dead-on. "She's right - Titans, move! We have to get over to Kim's house - NOW!"

Along with Ron and Kim, they all ran out of the lair.

"Um, what about me? Whoah!" Drakken cried out as Kim grabbed him as she ran past. "You're coming with us," Kim growled. She looked behind her. "C'mon, Ron!"

Once outside, they all ran to where Cyborg's T-Car had been parked.

Seeing the car, Drakken couldn't help it. "Oh, I like the car-"

"**_GET IN_**!" Kim bellowed as she shoved Drakken into the backseat - the blue-skinned mad scientist only able to respond with another "Whoah!"

Quickly, Drakken scooted over to the far side of the backseat while Ron & Kim sat next to him. Raven & Cyborg took the front seats, and Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy sat in the middle.

"Uh, how come you two aren't flying?" Ron asked Raven and Starfire.

"That doesn't save us time like we need to do right now," Raven answered.

"Oh." Ron thought about it. "Makes sense. I guess."

"Don't worry." Cyborg patted the dashboard. "This baby can fly, too." He flipped a switch, and set the T-Car into hover mode. "Seatbelts!" Kim, Ron, and Drakken fumbled to put theirs on. Then Cyborg gunned the engine, and the T-Car sped off towards Middleton.

The speed was unknown to Kim, Ron, and Drakken - but the Titans seemed fine with it.

"Maybe I should be in front, seeing as I know where we're supposed to be going?" Kim yelled as the car barreled along in the sky.

"Just gimme the coordinates!" Cyborg replied.

Kim took out her communicator. "Wade, pull up the coordinates to my house and then standby!"

"Uh, okay," said a confused Wade. He punched half a key on his keyboard. "Coordinates up!"

"Good!" said Kim. "Now hold on and give em to Cyborg when you see his face on my side!"

Wade gave the thumbs up. "Gotcha!"

"Here, take my communicator! Wade'll give you the coordinates!" Kim tossed the communicator to Cyborg - who caught it with one hand, not even looking behind him.

"You there, Wade?" Cyborg asked. "Yep," came Wade's voice over the communicator. "Go here:" But Kim couldn't hear the rest of their exchange because her ears were about ready to explode from the speed of the damned car.

* * *

Morning had arrived by the time the T-Car landed in Kim's driveway. 

"Nice house," admired Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked around. "Doesn't look like they've hit it."

"We can't know unless we check inside, Robin said.

Everyone got out and ran towards the front door – which Mrs. Possible opened before anyone could even touch the doorknob.

"Kimmie! Just in time for breakfast!"

"Uh - hi, Mom," Kim stammered.

Mrs. Possible looked over her daughter's shoulder. "And you brought some friends?"

"I'd say everything's fine here," Raven stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but - breakfast! Food!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Mrs. Possible just giggled. "Oh, don't worry, the Twins are with friends today, so you can eat theirs - please, all of you, come in, come in..."

"We cannot dishonour their hospitality," Starfire proclaimed, and walked into the house. The others all shrugged and followed her in.

Inside, Mr. Possible walked in the hallway just as Drakken came into the house.

"Hold it!" Mr. Possible turned to Kim. "Kim, what is HE doing here?"

Kim took a deep breath.

"Ugh - Okay, so, we went to go stop him and Shego, but this weird dude named Slade broke in while we were there, and these people over here-" She nodded at the Titans. "-came in to fight him, and then I started fighting Shego, then this Slade guy so totally stole her right in the middle of my fight with her and now wants her to become his apprentice or something! And to top it off, Dave asked _BONNIE_ to the Prom yesterday!" she whined.

Mrs. Possible gasped. "He didn't!"

"He DID!" Kim took another breath. "Anyways, Dad - Drakken and these guys - Mom, Dad, meet the Teen Titans - we came here because somehow Slade found out where Shego's former superhero family lived and sent his two cronies, uh – Cinderblock and Plasmus - to destroy their headquarters - and so we rushed here because we thought since Slade found out where Shego's family lived even though only Ron, Wade, her, I, and her two brothers knew about her past, then he knew where our house and had sent his cronies to destroy it, too!" The air she gulped was like diamonds to the coal that had been in her lungs. "Also, I actually need to rescue Shego."

Beast Boy leaned over to Cyborg. "Your electronic ear get all that?" he whispered.

"Not a word." Cyborg almost laughed.

"Oh, Kimmie..." Mrs. Possible put a hand on Kim's knee. "He asked Bonnie?"

"Ugh, _SO NOT THE DRAMA_, Mom!" Kim hugged her parents. "Right now, I'm just glad you and Dad are okay."

The hug was interrupted by a deafening _CRASH _as the roof of the house was _torn off_ by a huge creature. Ron dove behind the couch – though it really helped. The Titans recognized the being that looked a walking sidewalk instantly: Cinderblock. They stood, ready to fight.

But there was someone new standing on Cinderblock's left shoulder…

Kim stared.

_It couldn't be-_

"Shego?"

Shego, in her new Apprentice suit, jumped down and advanced at her.

"Hey there, Kimmie."

She smiled and snapped her fingers in her new gloves, firing up her green energy.

"Like my new suit?"

**END ACT ONE**


	7. Pt 2, Act Two

Blind to the Darkness - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 2

by

RavenStar(fire)

**ACT TWO**

Bonnie Rockwaller looked up at the Middleton High School sign as the car she was in drove up to the school's doors:

"PROM: HERE. SATURDAY. A.K.A. _TONIGHT_!" it read.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted Kim's friend Monique walking by on the sidewalk. Hmmph. Kim… Man, had she been so happy to have Kim's boyfriend, in full view of Kim, walk up to her and ask her to the Prom. That had made her day….

"Oh, the squad's gonna love these Prom decorations I volunteered to put up!" she proclaimed to herself as she got out of the car.

_Except Kim, of course…_

Mr. Barkin opened the school doors. "Hurry up, Rockwaller. Prom's at 2100." He glared at her. "You've only got 12 hours to set up these decorations - and I better like them. Otherwise, the penalties for ruining Prom are quite -- _severe_..."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Barkin. Whatever," said Bonnie, walking right by him and into the school.

"MONIQUE!" Mr. Barkin suddenly cried upon spotting the girl.

"Huh?" said Monique.

It was almost unregisterable, how fast Barkin zipped over to her.

"You seem to have nothing better to do this fine Saturday morning."

"Uh, well, I was going to see if Kim-"

"Negative, Miss." Barkin yanked her back to the school. "Rockwaller's inside setting up for tonight. You're gonna cover for her."

"Uh - yes, Sir, Mr. Barkin!" said Monique, entering the school. Barkin followed her inside.

Then a silhouette slunk past the closing double doors.

* * *

Kim Possible stared at the creature that looked it had been dropped out of a cement truck. It wasn't that she was scared – well, she was, actually, but no more than she'd been facing a giant puppy or some other creation courtesy of Drakken's twisted mind... It was more that it had just ripped the roof of her house off – and that Shego, in a new outfit – which Kim had to admit, did look rather nice, had just jumped down from the shoulder of the beast. 

"Let me guess:" Kim said. "Cinderblock."

"A very astute observation, Kimmie!" Shego noted.

"Ron, get Mom and Dad out of here."

"I'm on it, KP. Mr. P? Mrs. P?" Ron herded them to him, then grabbed Drakken as well. "C'mon, Dr. D, I guess you're gonna have to come along for the ride with us." He began to run.

At which Cinderblock stomped right in front of him.

"Whoah whoah whoah - where you goin', Stoppable?" Shego purred. "Stay here, stay here..."

Kim glared. "Let them go, Shego."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Kimmie..."

Out of the blue, Cinderblock roared. Ron & Rufus covered their ears.

"Okay - that was definitely loud," noted Ron when the roar was over.

Rufus, having dove into Ron's pocket, peeked out and nervously nodding with the equivalent of "Yeah, loud, uh-huh..."

Slade sat in his chair, watching Cinderblock roar impatiently on the monitors in his lair.

"Patience, Cinderblock... have patience." He looked at another monitor. "As much as I'm not enjoying their banter, let it play out as planned. When I give my word, you may strike - and we shall test this Kim Possible."

Back in Kim's house, Cyborg powered up his sonic cannon. "We've got Stony over here."

"Why is he not attacking us?" asked Starfire. "Surely he would have done so by now, correct?"

"He wants to." Robin glared. "But he's following his orders."

"Shego, you may not believe this, but - I actually don't want to fight you." Kim almost didn't believe what she'd just said herself. But something was eating at her – something she couldn't pin…

"Hah! Oh, really?" Shego retorted. "That's rich, Kimmie. You were pretty eager to last night..."

"Last night was different."

"How?"

"It -- it just was, okay?" Kim stammered.

Shego stopped the green energy on one hand and put that hand to her ear as she looked off out the living room window.

* * *

Through heavy static, Slade could make out only one registerable word from his new apprentice. 

"--_achieved_."

"Excellent. Cinderblock?"

A roar broke the static.

"The first objective has been completed."

He sneered under his mask. "You may proceed with your objective now: Destroy the Titans - for good."

* * *

"Uhp - that's our cue!" said Shego. 

Cinderblock roared and finally swung his huge fist at the Titans. "TITANS! GO!" Robin yelled, and they _dove_ out of the way as Cinderblock's fist smashed the coffee table in the living room into a mess of splinters.

"Ron! Get Mom, Dad, and Drakken out of h-" Kim wasn't able to finish the sentence because at that precise moment, Shego pounced her and tackled her, slamming her back onto a table of vases – which, of course, all shattered under the impact.

"Whoah!" Ron ducked a flying shard of vase. "You guys have a basement, right?" he asked Kim parent's.

"Yes -- we do!" Mr. Possible answered, ducking.

"THEN WE'RE HEADIN' DOWN THERE!"

Mr. Possible took the lead while Ron hurriedly pointed Drakken the right way - and snatched Rufus just as a shard of shattered light bulb slammed into the spot where the naked mole rat had been scared frozen a second ago. Mrs. Possible hurried after them.

Meanwhile, Robin landed a direct kick to Cinderblock's face, which spun the monster around, but didn't fell the beast. Starfire dove in and unloaded starbolts at Cinderblock, driving the crony backwards under the barrage - backwards through the side wall of the house and into the Possible's driveway - where -- "Starfire! Redirect him! Redirect him!" Cyborg panicked, hurriedly firing his sonic cannon in an attempt to do the redirecting himself. But it was too late. Cinderblock's left foot crumpled the T-Car. Not again..." Cyborg groaned.

Robin then hurled some explosive discs at Cinderblock.

Kim was now only defending herself against Shego, and not attacking her as Shego continually punched and kicked. She wanted to fight Shego – but what felt so wrong about fighting her now?

"Shego, please!" Kim pleaded. "Yes, I want to finish my fight with you - but not like this!"

"Will you shut up about that?" Shego chortled. "A fight's a fight, Kimmie - and you know it!"

"Yes, but - this fight just -- it doesn't feel right to me -- ya' know?"

"Nope – _HRRAH_!" Shego bellowed, delivering an uppercut that bowled Kim backwards, causing the redhead to fall on the couch. Shego leapt on top of her, her hands going for the choke – but Kim blocked the attempt. The two lay there for a while, both struggling against the other's strength.

Slade watched the fighting on the monitors in his lair. "Hmm...interesting."

Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and charged Cinderblock. He _slammed_ into the rocky henchman and drove Cinderblock back along the main road. Cinderblock roared, and grabbed the T-Rex tail - and Robin was nearly splattered by a green T-Rex hurtling backwards at him, but which changed into Beast Boy a second or so before he crashed into Robin.

"Uh - hey, Robin." Beast Boy grinned as the two shook off the impact's effects.

Raven flew past the temporarily incapacitated boys and fired some dark energy blasts at Cinderblock - who seemed to roar in pain as they hit him, then stop moving.

"Hah hah! Got him!" Cyborg celebrated.

"Nice going, Raven!" added Beast Boy.

Raven wasn't convinced. She swooped in for a closer look--

--and Cinderblock sprang back to life, almost seeming to grin as he landed a _CRACK_ing punch to Raven's gut, knocking the wind out of her completely and sending her careening into the asphalt.

Beast Boy cringed. "Well, uh - it still looked awesome."

Cinderblock charged forward, intending to trample.

Robin got up quickly. "Titans! We have to get him to some place around here where people aren't!" While Starfire steeled in and laid on another starbolt barrage to keep Cinderblock back while Raven slowly got up, Cyborg brought up a map on his arm monitor. "There's an abandoned gravel quarry on this map I downloaded from Kim's communicator - but it's all the way over on the other side of this town!"

Robin clenched his first. "Then we can't do any more needless destruction. We're gonna have to do this hand-to-hand from now on!"

"In other words:" Raven added, getting up, "The hard way."

Robin took out his bo staff as Starfire retreated. Beast Boy changed into an elephant. Cyborg put away his sonic cannon. Raven puts her hood back up. Cinderblock rumbled forward.

Starfire's eyes glowed as the Titans charged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim was still struggling with Shego on the couch. 

"Aren't you gonna use your powers?" Kim sneered. "Now, now, Kimmie - that just wouldn't be fair at the moment, would it now?" Shego responded. "Since when have you fought FAIR?" Kim snapped back as she finally went on the offensive and attacked, using the momentum of their grappling to toss Shego off of her, straight over her head. Shego quickly became not-so-good friends with the heavy bookshelves she crashed into.

Mr. Possible reached the basement. Ron swung the door open, waving everybody down the steps. "C'mon, c'mon! Everybody get in!" Mrs. Possible, Drakken, and Mr. Possible ducked down the stairs. Ron was about to hurry down them when Shego hurtled into the door, courtesy of a blistering punch from Kim. Shego, however, rebounded off the door in a weird way, and ended up falling into the basement.

Kim headed after her.

A muffled roar notified Ron of something approaching. He dove into the basement - as Cinderblock fell over the spot he had just been, defeated.

In the basement, Kim barreled towards Shego and grabbed her - only to stop dead in her tracks.

"WHAT?"

It wasn't Shego. It was a Shego _robot_. – now without a face. A ROBOT. Kim now knew why she had felt so weird fighting. But then – she had just been fighting for _nothing?_

Then Slade appeared on the screen that was now visible to everybody in the basement, as the Titans joined all the other occupants.

"Hello, Kim Possible. Are the Titans there? I want them to hear this too."

"Hear what?" Robin growled.

The real Shego appeared behind Slade on the screen, waving teasingly as the masked man went on. "In the time you've wasted today fighting, I've set up three miniature Supernova Death Rays - tiny, but still powerful enough to destroy two blocks." The video feed changed as Slade went on, first to the cavern where Terra was, and then to Middleton High School. "One is pointing at dear Beast Boy's Terra; One is pointing at Middleton High School - where, as Shego's informed me, Kim's dear friends Bonnie and Monique are inside putting up Prom decorations—" He moved out of the way. Kim gasped. Behind him, her brothers Jim and Tim were tied up with Shego's brothers from Team Go – Hego, Mego, and Wego 1 & Wego 2. A hideous creature that looked like walking purple snot – Plasmus, Kim assumed - was walking away, holding some leftover rope.

"And the last one is behind me, pointing at poor Shego and Kim's brothers."

"TWEEBS?" Kim shrieked.

"Jimmy? TIMMY?" Mrs. Possible screamed as soon as she saw her sons on the screen.

Shego gasped upon seeing her brothers tied up in the back of Slade's lair.

"What? You didn't say you were-" she started protesting.

"You said you didn't care for Team Go." Slade turned around. "Are you planning to change your mind now?"

Shego said nothing.

"What do you want, Slade?" Kim growled in the dark of her house's basement.

_Had Shego just-?_

"Do you really have to ask me?" the villain countered.

Kim couldn't answer.

"The Rays will go off at 2200 tonight," Slade went on. "I suggest you not waste any more time."

Slade turned off the camera in the Shego robot from his place in his lair. He sat back in his chair.

"Well done, Apprentice."

Shego looked at her and Kim's captive brothers. Then she looked at her apprentice outfit.

She clenched her fists.

**END ACT TWO**


	8. Pt 2, Act Three

Blind to the Darkness - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 2

by

RavenStar(fire)

**ACT THREE**

Cinderblock, defeated and contained, disappeared down the road, hauled away by Jump City police.

That still didn't solve the problem of the Possibles' house being left half-demolished, though. Drakken stood behind Mr. and Mrs. Possible – who were being comforted by Kim and Ron – not wanting to believe that which he knew was true: He actually felt sympathy for them. "You know, as much as I can't believe I'm saying this, if there's anything I can do to help - I'll gladly do it," he piped up. Mr. Possible handed him a hammer that came from nowhere. "Oh." Drakken hesitated. "How did I know you were going to do that?" he said, grabbing the ladder that seemed to have also materialized completely out of thin air as well as he walked away.

"Mom, it's okay." Kim patted her crying mother on the back. "We'll get them back." Her anger was coming to a boil. It was partial anger at Slade for what he was doing – and partial anger for letting him get away with it, even though she knew she couldn't have known he was going to do _this_ to her. The Titans had been right. Slade was the worst person she'd ever met.

"Out of curiosity," asked Ron, "What time did he say those mini thingies would go off?"

"2200 tonight, Ron."

"Which is...?"

"Translated? Ten o'clock." Kim gasped as soon as she said that. The Prom! Barkin had been – well, barking – about the Prom starting at 2100 tonight! 2100 was nine o'clock!

"What? What?" Ron asked frantically after hearing her gasp.

"The Prom starts at nine, Ron! Everyone's gonna be in the school when the Rays go off!"

Rufus hung his head with the equivalent of "Oh, man..."

"So let's see:" Ron started. "He's gonna burn Beast Boy's girlfriend, he's gonna fry our school an hour into the Prom, and he's gonna bake your brothers along with Hego, Mego, and Wego 1 and Wego 2 – and he's gonna do it all at the same time." This immediately downed him. "Oh, this guy's good."

"Like Starfire said earlier:" Kim and Ron turned to see Beast Boy walking towards them. "He's the worst person you'll ever meet."

"Yeah. I figured that." Kim's anger washed up over her gritted teeth like a tidal wave that just didn't have enough energy to make it to land before the pull of Kim's will forced it back down.

Ron was still confused by something. "So what exactly does, uh - Candy-corn Face - want?" He could've cared less about the dude's actual name. "Money? Power? Supermodels?"

We've been chasin' him for 4 years and we still don't know what he wants," Cyborg noted as he joined them.

"Why does that answer not surprise me in the least?" Ron muttered.

"So why would Slade give us-" Kim looked at her watch. "-twelve hours to find all three of these miniature Supernova Death Rays?"

"Because it's gonna take us that long to find out where exactly he's placed them, separate to destroy them, fight Plasmus and most likely some of Slade's robots, and then find out where his lair is exactly and take him down while rescuing your and Shego's brothers. At least, as far as my arm's scanners go." Cyborg checked his arm scanner, just to confirm what he'd just said.

"Wonderful." Kim was not cheerful in the least.

Then her communicator beeped. _What in the-? _she thought whilst retrieving it.

"Not necessarily, Cyborg." Wade spoke over the communicator before Kim could say anything.

"Huh?" the half-human teen responded.

"When you downloaded that map of Middleton from the communicator, my systems automatically got a blueprint your internal machinery-" Cyborg's mind immediately flashed to what had happened to him and Brother Blood. "Oh, don't worry," said Wade, obviously having seen his reaction, "It's a just a general security feature I programmed. It only grabs the electronics layouts. Besides, there's absolutely no way I could crack even half of your personal electronic databanks, even if I'd wanted to."

Cyborg sighed. "Well, that's a relief."

"But-" Wade continued, "I found a way we can speed up the tracing for this mission. How fast can you construct a triple-switch byline cross-flux compression almagator?"

"A what-what?" asked Drakken, who'd overheard.

"Uh - bout 3 seconds - if I had the materials right in front of me. Why?" asked Cyborg.

"I've made arrangements with that S.T.A.R. Labs place from your city to deliver the parts to you aerially - they should arrive any second now."

Just as Wade had said, a plane flew overhead, and as it disappeared away from them, a package drifted down on a parachute.

Cyborg couldn't believe it. "How old did you say this kid was again?" he asked Kim.

"Wade? He's 10," Kim answered.

The box landed inches from Cyborg's feet.

"Alright, Cyborg-" Wade piped up. "Now, once you get it set up, hook the communicator to the negative input side and your scanners to the positive input side. Then all we gotta do is cross-"

Cyborg got it. "-Cross-hatch the internal memory banks with the polarizing energy flow, sweep it through the battery chamber, and focus the excess output using the two-switch functions-"

"-Spread the tri-core signal to the folding components, and we'll be able to scan all of your city, Go City, and Middleton in less than half the time it would take us both to do it separately!" Wade finished.

"And all with barely raising a tinny stink for Slade's computers to detect." Cyborg grinned. "Wade, you're a genius."

"I know," said Wade.

"Kim, did you understand a word of that?" asked Ron, who'd been swimming in the sea of completely lost for the last couple of minutes.

"No," replied Kim. "But I believe it all meant we now have our time cut in half - I think."

"In half?" Cyborg blurted. "Try three-quarters."

Drakken stopped rebuilding the house wall. "Does this mean I have less time to-"

Mr. Possible shook his head.

"Aw, phooey."

* * *

In Slade's lair, Shego was furious. "Look, I know I said I didn't care for Team Go, but you didn't tell me you were gonna turn em into blackened toast for your personal amusement!" 

"Shego..." Slade tilted his head down slightly. "Let me tell you how I chose you to become my next apprentice."

"Huh?"

"When I first saw Terra, she was running from a giant scorpion. At the time, I was more interested in her powers, which she used to drop quite a large rock on the scorpion's head to escape. But once I recovered following her betrayal, I went back and took a look at that first time I saw her. However, this time, I focused on the giant scorpion. Clearly, it was not a natural creature of the canyon it chased Terra through. I certainly didn't create it. So I knew that someone else had to have. Thus, I began searching. It took a while, but I found a secret wire from the Middleton Army, warning of a giant scorpion escaping from the direction of a one Dr. Drakken's hideout. Naturally, I altered my search for Dr. Drakken next. The first attempt on the regular internet surprisingly drew all the results I'd ever wanted - and more..."

"Whaddya mean by that?" Shego asked, even though she had an inkling of what the answer was.

"Kim Possible's website."

"Oh, yeah. Huh."

Slade nodded. "The info on Drakken was sufficient. But then I noticed Drakken was #2 on the list of "Kim's Top Ten Enemies.""

Shego's ears perked up. "And the #1 spot was..."

"You."

"Yes!" Shego did the Tiger Woods fist pump. "Drakken's gonna be so jealous..."

"But all the data I found on you was fascinating: Wanted in 11 countries..."

Shego suddenly remembered why she was talking to Slade. "Hey, getting back to topic, you never said the other half of the plan was "Let's cook Shego's baby brothers.""

"My dear Shego -- even I don't know what the other half of my plan is."

That was something Shego hadn't wanted to hear. "Yeah, you know what? Keep calling me "My dear Shego," and I'll show you what the other half of your plan's gonna be," she snapped.

"My my...such anger. Wondering why your superhero family hasn't escaped yet?"

Shego looked. Actually, she had wondered about that. Then she saw: The rope holding Kim's and her's brothers down was glowing purple, red, and blue as they struggle to escape.

_No…_

"I think you know what's in that rope." Slade was clearly nothing but amused. "Their own powers are holding them back."

He left the room, leaving Shego to stew in her own anger.

Then a quiet beep rang out. Shego looked down at the computer bank.

"OUTSIDE TRACE DETECTED" blinked repeatedly.

Shego watched for a bit -- then started typing.

The message flipped to "TRACE ALERT ALARM DISABLED," then went away.

Shego walked away as if nothing ever happened.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END ACT THREE**


	9. Pt 3, Cold Opening

Blind to the Darkness - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaption – Part 3

by

RavenStar(fire)

**COLD OPENING**

A sinister laugh rang out. It belonged to Dr. Drakken.

"Ah hah hah hah! Three miniature Supernova Death Rays, all set up in three different areas quite a distance from each other..." He cackled again. "One set to destroy some random statue, one set to destroy Kim Possible's school during the middle of its Prom—" He held back his big evil laugh. "'And one set to get rid of Kim Possible's annoying brothers - plus her and The Buffoon in the process!" He couldn't hold back, and let out his big maniacal laugh. "Oh, it's the perfect plan! MWHAHAHAHA!"

He stopped laughing instantly. He was on a ladder fixing the demolished wall of Kim Possible's house, presently hammering in a new window frame. "Well, it would've been, had I thought of it first..."

Then he dropped a nail.

"Ohhh! Drat!"

He climbed down the ladder, grumbling.


	10. Pt 3, Act One

Blind to the Darkness - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 3

by

RavenStar(fire)

**ACT ONE**

Kim and Ron were by Cyborg and Beast Boy, next to Kim's half-demolished house. Mr. Possible was comforting a just-stopped-weeping Mrs. Possible. Clearing the wreckage were Starfire & Raven. Robin stood nearby Starfire, but was watching Dr. Drakken warily.

Cyborg stood up unplugging cable in his left arm from a small device. He unplugged Kim's communicator from the other side of the contraption, and Wade reappeared on the communicator's screen. "Welp, that triple-switch byline cross flux compression almagator trick worked like a charm, Wade." Cyborg grinned. "Good thinking."

"Yep," said Wade over the communicator.

"Sooo, what'd the scanning pick up?" asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg gestured. "Robin, you better come over here."

Robin never left Drakken out of his sight as he strolled over. "What'd you find?"

Cyborg sighed. "It doesn't look good. When Slade said "Miniature Supernova Death Rays," he wasn't kidding. These things are tiny. We barely picked them up in the scan."

"Just where are they?" asked Kim, barely containing her anger once more. Ron took a step away from her, but she happened to notice the action. Her head whirled to look at him. "_What?"_

Ron immediately threw his hands up. "Nothing! Nothing..."

Wade typed for a second. "Okay - the one at Middleton High is in the parking lot somewhere - you'd think it'd be the easiest one to get a fix on, but the signal's incredibly weak..."

"We don't need a scan to know where the area the one by Terra is," Cyborg cut in, "but Slade's got it pointed straight down at her..."

"...And the one with the twins & Team Go is under some abandoned little town between Middleton and the Titans' city," finished Wade.

"Not abandoned." Beast Boy's back was to everybody. "Destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Kim wondered.

"Unfortunately. By Terra. Right before she met us. She tried to help someone who was in trouble there, but she lost control of her powers and ended up making the place a mini-grand canyon."

"Slade's in the perfect place you'd want to be if you wanted to truly insult us." Raven's voice was the most acidic Kim had ever heard her be.

Ron knew the situation, but the joke came anyway. "Man, this guy must've had a _really_ bad childhood... what do you think, Rufus?" He looked at the naked mole rat climbing his shoulder.

Rufus chattered the equivalent of "Terrible, ho-ho..."

"I'm surprised he even had parents," Kim retorted.

"I don't think he did." Robin sighed. "Cyborg, can you and Wade try and pinpoint the location of the first miniature Ray?"

"We're already tryin'."

"So what do we do when we find these things?" Ron inquired. "If they're that small, can't we just, like, you know - step on em?"

"No," Robin answered him. "I doubt it'd be that easy."

"Wha - why not? That big one Raven chucked earlier went ka-boom just fine."

Cyborg glanced in Drakken's direction. "The big one wasn't made by Slade."

"Ohh, now they're just making fun of me behind my back!" Drakken whined to himself. "Oh, this is so unfair!" In his frustration, he accidentally swung the hammer onto his thumb. "Ow!"

Kim turned her attention to the Titans. "So, any ideas on how we turn these things off once we end up finding them?"

"Give em a taste of their own medicine," Cyborg answered.

Ron pondered that for a moment. "So in other words, fry em."

"Exactly," said Cyborg, doing a double take, not believing it was Ron who'd just said that.

"Hey, what –" Wade's voice rang out. "My systems..."

"Wade?" asked Kim, turning around and looking at the communicator. Wade's image faded and the communicator went static. Then the video feed returned - but Wade had been replaced by the face of Slade. "Hello. Did I catch you at a bad time?" asked Slade.

"Slade..." was all Kim could say without going full Tarantino.

"Kim Possible. I'm calling because I forgot to give you an important piece of information: Look out behind you."

"Huh?" That wasn't what she had expected to hear. What did he mean by-

POW! A green energy blast caught her square in the back. "Hello, Princess!" said Shego, in her Slade apprentice outfit.

"Shego!" Drakken proclaimed. "You came back –WHOAH!" he cried as Shego took the ladder out from under him with a green energy blast.

Shego looked back at Kim. "Not for you." For some reason, the Titans seemed too stunned to move.

Shego grinned at Kim. "Ready to finish our fight?"

"How do I know it's really you and not another one of Slade's Shego-Bots?" Kim asked her.

The answer came to Shego quite quickly. "If I called you Kimberly Ann Possible?" she sneered, almost laughing as Kim's face turned red in sheer embarrassment. She'd always wanted a chance to say Kim's full name...

"Kim," said Mr. Possible, "While you're fighting, could you try not to wreck more of the house?"

"I'll give it my best, Dad."

Shego was getting annoyed. "C'mon, Sugar!" Less talk, more fighting!"

""Sugar?"" wondered Kim out loud.

"_HRRAAH!_" Shego jumped Kim, and the two tussled in the driveway.

Kim blocked a kick. "So why are you here, Shego?" Shego spun away from a punch. "To make you waste more time, Kimmie - why else would Slade have sent me?" Kim ducked away from an attempted hold-&-throw manoeuvre. "Or perhaps you had an ulterior motive - like, say, you wanted these back?" she said, holding up the gloves Shego lost in the fight at Drakken's lair.

Shego stopped fighting immediately.

_What th-_

"_Apprentice! What are you doing? Attack!_" rang Slade's voice through her earpiece.

"You - you kept them with you?" Shego asked Kim, looking at the gloves.

* * *

Inside his underground lair, Slade _slammed_ his fist down. "APPRENTICE! ATTACK! NOW!" 

Back at Kim's house, Shego ignored the command.

"Just wouldn't be a proper fight with you without you having your gloves, eh?" Kim said, answering Shego's question.

"_APPRENTICE! DO AS I SAY!_" Slade's voice was now cutting irritably through Shego's head. But Shego somehow ignored it, trying to sort other things out. Her #1 enemy – saving something of hers? Shego was overwhelmed. She was beginning to realise that, for some reason, she had actually hoped something like this would happen. "I - I-" she stammered – but Slade's voice in her earpiece was annoyingly drowning out everything "Hold on..." Shego spoke directly into her wire. "Hey, Slade?" 

Inside his lair, Slade was furious. "What?"

* * *

At Kim's house, Shego knew she'd had enough of being Slade's apprentice. 

She ripped the mic and earpiece out and tossed it on the ground. She tossed off the gloves from her apprentice outfit. Then she blasted the pile with a bolt of her green energy. She took the gloves Kim had kept for her and put them on, more than quite glad to have done so.

Slade bolted to his feet as the monitors and audio transmission went static. **_"APPRENTICE!"_** he bellowed, utterly maddened by Shego's actions.

Back at her house, Kim was more than delighted to see Shego do what she had just done. Then Kim remembered something else - something else that would probably help Shego some more. "Oh - one more thing, Shego." "Huh?" Shego asked. But Kim didn't answer. Instead, Kim ran into the still-standing part of her house. "Hey! Where you goin'?" Shego yelled, running after her.

It was in Kim's room that Shego found her. Opening the door, Shego saw that it was a complete mess. Kim was off to the side, fishing through her closet. Shego watched with a grin on her face while dozens of Kim's clothes were thrown behind her onto piles on the floor.

"A-ha!" Kim suddenly exclaimed. She reappeared, and presented Shego with:

A green-and-black outfit.

_What the flying f-_

"It's mine." Kim couldn't hide her blushing. "From when Drakken had me - er, us, actually - mind-controlled."

Shego looked at the outfit. First she'd kept the gloves, but the outfit? Shego didn't know what to say. "Kim, I-" Shego began.

Then her look grew furious. "I wanna stop Slade, too."

**END ACT ONE**


	11. Pt 3, Act Two

Blind to the Darkness - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 3

by

RavenStar(fire)

**ACT TWO**

Shego walked out of the somehow not-demolished bathroom of Kim's house, wearing the green-and-black outfit Kim gave her. Kim looked up, stopping her back-and-forth pacing.

"You sure I can trust you?"

Shego sighed. "Kim, he's got my brothers hostage, too."

Kim moved on. "Can the Titans trust you?"

For some reason, Shego had completely forgotten who the Titans were. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Shego. I know that Slade told you all about them."

"Oh, them..." Shego remembered now.

"Be honest." Kim's lower lip trembled slightly right after she said it.

For the first time in her life, Shego couldn't bring herself to lie. "Enh," she said, waggling her hand at Kim in the "half-and-half" gesture.

"They're not gonna trust you at all – you know that, right?" Kim told her. "You know Terra's story."

Shego looked up. "From what I hear, Kimmie, Terra was a child. A weak girl who fell into a trap she didn't deserve to fall into, and who paid for it with her life."

"And you're not a child?" Kim spouted. It was no secret Shego didn't exactly act her age.

"No. But you are." Shego couldn't resist the urge. She winked back at Kim.

The gesture took Kim aback for a second. "Are you saying I'm falling into a trap?" she asked, failing miserably at trying in vain to hide her beet-red cheeks. _Embarrassment…_

Shego smiled slyly. "Not a trap - uh, per se..."

"Then what am I falling into?" Kim said, quickly regaining herself.

"Can we just go get our brothers back and stop candy corn-face already?" Shego suddenly impatiently spouted. "We're running out of time with these chats."

"Er-yeah, I guess," Kim stammered.

As they dashed back outside, Kim realised Shego had avoided her first question altogether. "You still haven't told me whether or not I can trust you, Shego."

"Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie..." Shego shook her head. "You can trust me about as much as you always have."

"That's usually not very comforting – but for right now?" Kim looked forward. "It'll have to do..."

The Titans and Ron looked up as Kim and Shego re-joined them.

"Uh, Kim," Ron asked, "Why is Sheg-"

"Lemme talk to Wade," Kim cut him off, angrily.

"Uh - yeah, sure," stammered Cyborg, handing Kim her communicator.

"Kim?" said Wade. "What is Shego doing with you?"

Robin crossed his arms. "I think that's what we all wanna know."

Kim looked pissed. "Slade's got her brothers, too – unless you've forgotten that fact already."

"I made a choice." Shego's tone startled everybody but Kim. "Halloween Man's gonna get his Christmas present opened early this year."

Even Kim couldn't stand Shego's chatter. "Guys, _CRAM IT!_ We don't have time! Wade, you and Cyborg pinpoint the location of the one at the school?"

Wade shook his head. "Nada."

"You didn't just ask Shego?" Beast Boy asked.

Kim slapped her forehead. "Uh - no. Sheg-"

Shego grinned. She knew Kim was gonna like this. "I stuck it in a crack in the concrete behind that ex-boyfriend of yours' car."

"Dave's there?" Kim's face got an odd look on it. "On second thought, why don't we just find a way to contain the blasts and set that one off early?"

"We have to move, or it'll be too late," Robin repeated. "Starfire, Raven and I will go after the one by Terra. Cyborg and Beast Boy, you two go with Kim, Ron, and Shego."

"Got it." Beast Boy didn't need to question why Robin didn't send him to the cavern with Terra. He would've told Robin to take someone else instead if he'd been chosen, anyway…

Robin held up his explosive discs. "Remember, in order to completely destroy these things -- we burn them."

Shego fired up her green energy. "Oh, I got that bit covered..."

"Good. Now - let's move!" Robin shouted.

They all split up and ran off--

--leaving Kim's parents and Drakken - holding his back from falling off the ladder earlier - looking at each other.

After an awkward moment, Drakken broke the silence:

"So, um - how bout them Cubs?"

* * *

Arriving at Middleton High School, everyone saw there were 3 cars are in the parking lot. The miniature Supernova Death Ray was a little bit too obvious to the naked eye. 

"Are we sure that's Dave's car?" Ron asked. He didn't care for Dave much, but the dude had stuck his best friend with the unfriendliness needle one too many times for Ron to have any sympathy for him...

"Oh, I'm positive." Kim glared. "Just blow it up, Shego. Let him walk home tonight."

Inside the school gym, Dave walked in. Monique noticed him first. "Done settin' up the hallway, Dave?"

"Yup," Dave replied. "Where's Bonnie?"

"Right here, hotshot." The voice came from behind him.

Dave turned around and swept Bonnie off her feet. "Hey, babe - I just wanted to know if you wanted to dance a little... _earlier?_

"Oh - well, you see, I could –" Bonnie looked up. "If _Barkin _wasn't watching every move I make..."

Mr. Barkin had appeared behind her. "Back to work, Rockwaller."

Bonnie grumbled and returned to what she'd been doing.

* * *

Outside the school, Shego got a decent-sized bolt of green energy and launched it at the miniature Supernova Death Ray just behind Dave's car - which exploded in a massive ball of flame. 

Seconds later, Kim, Shego, Ron, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were walking away from the school. Smoke and a glow were behind them.

Kim grinned to herself and at Shego when she finally heard Dave's voice.

"AHH! MY CAR!"

Ron was slightly annoyed. "Well, that was pathetically anticlimactic."

"MY BEAUTIFUL CAR!"

"Nice explosion, though." Rufus chimed in on Ron's note with the equivalent of "Ho ho, boom, yeah..."

"I'm not exactly privy to how you destroyed it," said Cyborg, "but since we've got more time to stop Slade, I'm all for it."

"C'mon!" Beast Boy called after them, changing to human from Bloodhound and running off. Everyone followed him.

Ron grinned at Rufus as he ran after. "Let's rock..."

"Um, ok, when I said "Let's rock" back there, I only meant it figuratively!" he exclaimed twenty minutes later, when the group was in an underground cavern staring at a wall of rock in their path.

"Well," Kim noted. "This is certainly going to cut into our timeframe for a while."

"Not exactly." Cyborg stepped forward. "Stand back."

Everyone took about thirty steps backward. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, but fiddled with some knobs before he fired - at which no blast came out, just some low-level, seemingly useless sonic waves. But after a moment, the wall of rock slowly, but surely, disintegrated.

"Booyah," said Cyborg, calmly victorious. He walked on down the opened path. The others followed.

"Hey, waitaminute - that's my word!" Ron whined.

"Well, it ain't now, Buffoon," said Shego as she passed him.

"B - it's STOPPABLE! My name is Stoppable! It is NOT Buffoon!" Ron protested.

Kim gave a sly grin to Shego. "Yeah, whatever, Buffoon. Keep up."

Ron grumbled loudly and chased after them.

* * *

In another underground cavern, the stone eyes of Terra watched the place silently - as the entire cavern was engulfed in dark energy, which promptly receded into Raven - along with Robin and Starfire. 

Robin looked up. "There it is," he pointed.

The miniature Supernova Death Ray was barely visible, but was there - hanging about two inches above Terra's head.

"Oh, Robin - that is far too close for even I to use my starbolts without the possibility of damaging Terra further!" said Starfire.

"You're right. Raven, can you take it down from there without triggering it?"

"I'll try," said Raven. She slowly but steadily engulfed the miniature Supernova Death Ray in dark energy. It took her a few agonizing minutes, but eventually she was able to move it away from Terra. Starfire promptly blasted it with a tinny starbolt – just enough heat to destroy the weapon, quietest amount of noise.

Raven wasn't convinced. "...Anyone else get the feeling that happened way too fast?" she asked.

Suddenly, Slade-Bots surrounded them. The three circled up back-to-back-to-back.

Starfire looked around. "I could not agree with you more, Raven."

* * *

In the other underground cavern, Shego realized they were close to Slade's underground lair. "It's just up ahead," she said, pointing. 

Who the heck builds a supervillain's lair down here?" Kim asked. "This place is a dump!"

"Slade builds his lairs down here." Cyborg's voice was cold.

"Well, jeez, this guy ever think of puttin' in a skylight or somethin'?" asked Kim.

Shego grinned again "Y'know, I thought exactly the same thing, Kimmie..."

Kim shook her head. "Can't you ever call me "Kim?""

"Aw, but that's no fun, Kimmie!" responded Shego, with a fake pouting lip.

Rufus sniffed around - and began chattering furiously.

"Rufus doesn't like this, guys..." Ron looked around.

"He's not the only one." Beast Boy pushed on. "I'd get ready."

Suddenly, Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload appeared out of nowhere. Rufus dove into Ron's pocket in fear as the six instantly circled up back-to-back, taking defence positions.

"Yup." Ron gulped. "Animal instincts never lie!"

**END ACT TWO**


	12. Pt 3, Act Three∕Epilogue

Blind to the Darkness - A Teen Titans/Kim Possible Crossover Fanscript – Fanfic Adaptation – Part 3

by

RavenStar(fire)

**ACT THREE**

"Ok," said Kim. "I've seen Cinderblock, I'm guessing the walking pile of purple snot is Plasmus - but who's the electric freak?"

"Overload." Cyborg growled. "Another of Slade's cronies."

"So, like, what do we do - get him wet?" asked Shego.

"Uh, yeah – actually, you do," nodded a surprised Beast Boy.

"Alright then...Shego and I'll take him," said Kim.

Shego was more than surprised. "What? Kimmie, he's electric."

Kim just took out her communicator. "Wade, I need a map of the water pipes around here."

"Gotcha," came the half-static response from Wade. "And...there ya go."

"Why haven't they attacked us yet?" asked Ron, looking around.

Kim studied the data from Wade. "Hurry up, Kimmie…" said Shego, beginning to feel the same apprehension as Ron.

"Got it. Shego, aim there, there - and there." Kim pointed at three spots around Overload.

Shego grinned. "Can do, Pumpkin."

"Pumpkin? Shego, can't you just-"

"WAAHH! NOW THEY'RE ATTACKING US!" screamed Ron, pointing.

Indeed, now the three Slade cronies were charging the group. Shego quickly blasted the spots Kim had pointed to. Water poured from the busted pipes, splashing down all over Overload – who quickly dissipated into his harmless computer chip main body, which Shego picked up.

"Man, these guys are weaker than I thought..."

At that, Plasmus shrieked and launched goopy tentacles at her & Kim, trapping them against the opposite rock wall in slimy webs. "One?" said Shego, "Take that back. Two?"

Kim shuddered. "Oohh, yuck!"

"My thoughts exactly." Shego winked at Kim. "HRRAHH!" She had a hand free & used her green energy to free herself from the disgusting slime. She turned and blasted Kim free, catching the falling redhead before Kim hit the ground. "C'mon, Kimmie – let's fry this pile of snot."

Ron suddenly appeared by the women, running from Cinderblock.

"Kim! Shego! Ron! RUN!" yelled Beast Boy. As they did so, Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex, ROARED, and barreled into Cinderblock.

Then Cyborg came out of nowhere. "You fell once, you're gonna fall again!" he bellowed as he fired his sonic cannon at Cinderblock's neck.

* * *

In the cavern where Terra lay, forty or so Slade-Bots were trapped in dark energy and dismantled by Raven in 3 attacks. But more appeared and attacked her. Starfire zipped through line after line of Slade-Bots, dismantling and destroying them as they attacked her – and kept on coming. 

"Robin!" said Starfire as she defended herself. "I have concluded that there is a massive number of robots present!"

"It doesn't matter!" Robin rolled into a hiding spot, taking out some more Slade-Bots as he went. "WE PROTECT TERRA - NO MATTER WHAT!"

* * *

Back in the other cavern, Shego sent a green energy blast at Plasmus – but it only served to anger the walking snot. T-Rex Beast Boy changed into a bird to escape the oncoming angry Plasmus. 

Then Kim had an idea. "Hey guys - why don't we try and get them to crash into each other?"

"Yeah!" Ron stopped. "Now, how do we get them to do that?"

Shego blasted Cyborg free of a Plasmus web with her green energy.

Beast Boy changed back to human. "I know! Rufus and I can distract em! But, he'd have to travel a bit gripped in talons—"

Rufus popped up, protesting with the equivalent of "Hey, no problem!"

"What'd he say?" Beast Boy asked Ron.

"Well, he's using a weird dialect for some reason, but I believe he said this plan is a GO!" answered Ron.

"Shego and I can provide cover fire," said Cyborg.

The idea immediately hit Kim. "And Ron & I'll slip into Slade's lair!"

"Yeah!" Ron pumped his fist – then looked around. "Wait, what?"

"Sweet!" said Beast Boy. "Let's do it, then!"

"C'mon, Ron!" said Kim, grabbing him and ducking away.

Beast Boy turned into a hawk and gently picked up Rufus. Shego and Cyborg dove to opposite sides and fired at Cinderblock. Hawk Beast Boy swooped in front of Plasmus - where Rufus taunted the gooey beast, sticking out his tounge and such. Cinderblock, annoyed by Shego and Cyborg's fire, charged - as Plasmus, also annoyed, shrieked and fired hundreds of tentacled goop blasts. Rufus covered his eyes as hawk Beast Boy expertly dodged every one. The goop blasts all slammed into Cinderblock - who roared from being blinded, stumbled around, and crashed into Plasmus. The impact knocked out Cinderblock - and lefts Plasmus to fall on top of the concrete monster - asleep, in human form.

"Alright! Go Beast Boy and Rufus!" celebrated Cyborg

Beast Boy dropped Rufus gently, turned back to human, and shook the naked mole rat's hand.

* * *

In the cavern with Terra, Raven took out more Slade-Bots. 

And none came to attack her.

"No more?" She looked around.

Starfire was overjoyed. "And Terra remains unscathed! Glorious!"

"It's not over yet!" said Robin. "C'mon! We still have to catch up to the others!" He ran off. The girls followed suit, flying off right behind him.

* * *

In Slade's underground lair, Kim & Ron dropped in, on a catwalk directly above the tied-up Jim Possible, Tim Possible, Hego, Mego, and Wego 1 & Wego 2. Jim & Tim, looking up, saw Kim & almost cried her name before she locked eyes with them & quickly threw a finger to her lips. She did the same gesture to Ron, and quickly scanned the area above the hostages for the miniature Supernova Death Ray. Then she found it. She silently took out her laser lipstick, set two levers on the side to "WIDE" & "SUN," aimed it at the miniature Supernova Death Ray - and turned on the laser. As expected, a wide beam shout out, easily disintegrating the miniature Supernova Death Ray. Ron silently celebrated. 

"Kim Possible." Slade was literally right behind her.

Ron freaked, ducking behind Kim as she turned around. "WAHH! How does he always do that?"

"The jig's up, Slade." Kim planted her feet. "You just lost."

"On the contrary, cheerleader-" POW! His punch sent her into Ron. The two tumbled over the catwalk's guardrail and down to the level below. Slade looked down. "The jig has just begun."

Ron grimaced as he got up, "Ow! Oh, I'm gonna have a mark from that..."

Slade leapt the guardrail and landed - on two feet - right in front of Kim, who'd gotten up, but was holding her shoulder, which hurt like a bitch from her crash into the cold, hard ground.

"Okay, that guy is in really good shape," muttered Ron.

Slade and Kim circled each other. Then Slade charged. Kim tried to block him, but Slade's kick went right through it & sent her sailing across the room and slamming into some huge gears.

"Scratch that-" said Ron. "SHE's gonna have a mark."

Slade walked towards Kim. "Foolish girl. I've controlled a girl much more powerful than you, and yet you somehow think you can defeat me?" Kim threw a punch, but Slade caught her fist. Kim yelped at the pain that coursed through her arm at the impact and somehow wrenched her arm back from him, holding it, nursing the injury that had just been dealt to it.

"Unlike me," continued Slade, "You're not in good shape."

He kicked Kim in the gut viciously. Kim again sailed across the room and slammed into more huge gears. Her communicator landed next to her - the screen shattered, the device busted.

"KIM!" cried Jim and Tim.

"KP!" Ron echoed the Twins' worry.

Slade walked towards Kim, raising his arm. "Hmm...I'll show you some respect, girl."

Kim braced for the punch - but Slade's fist was stopped on the backswing. Kim looked up.

"Yeah, you wanna know the first rule about gettin' a woman to respect you? DON'T HIT HER."

POW! Shego's green energy juiced-up punch sent Slade crashing twice as far and through two rows of huge gears.

"Alright, Shego!" cried Ron.

"Shego?" asked Hego, Mego, and Wego 1 and Wego 2 at the same time.

Shego was instantly at Kim's side as Kim struggled to move. "Kimmie! Don't try to move!"

On the other side of the room, Slade got up. He nonchalantly brushed himself off.

Kim grabbed Shego's hand, weakly. "Sh - Shego..."

"Dammit, Kimmie! I said don't move!" Shego scolded.

Kim looked into Shego's eyes.

_Not embarrassment, actually…_

"S - stand by me, Shego..."

_Love._

Shego grabbed ahold of Kim, protectively tucking the redhead's face against her body. She tightened her grip on Kim's hand, and looked deep into Kim's eyes. She knew what Kim was trying to tell her – because she discovered it was exactly the same way she felt about Kim.

"I - I'll always stand by you, Kimmie."

"It - it's K - it's Kim..." Kim promptly passed out.

"Kim?" Shego shook Kim – but to no avail. "KIM! KIMMIE, WAKE UP! KIM!"

"So." Slade moved forward. "My apprentice chooses to return."

Shego's rage boiled as he approached her.

Slade cocked his head. "How unfortunate."

Shego couldn't take it. "RRAA_AHHH!_" she roared as she dive tackled Slade and sent another green energy juiced up punch into his chest as they came out of the roll.

Slade went flying into the air. Shego conjured up a MASSIVE ball of green energy and hurled it at his back. It slammed into the airborne Slade with so much force that when he crashed into the bottom of the catwalk above him, marks from the catwalk were left in the front of his suit as he fell.

"Wanna know why I wasn't your apprentice for a very long time, Slade?" Shego stepped over him. "Because I'm not your apprentice. I'm Shego."

"You're nothing," Slade spoke as he got up.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" The cry was not Slade or Shego. They looked as dark energy engulfed the hostages' rope - and the coloured energies trapped in it returned to Hego, Mego, & Wego 1 & 2.

Instantly, Hego snapped the rope off with his super strength. "KIM!" Jim and Tim ran to Kim, who had awoken, but was still in extreme pain.

"T-Tweebs!" Kim hugged her brothers - and they hugged her back.

"We knew you'd rescue us!" said Jim.

"Yeah - we knew you could do it, Kim!" said Tim.

The two helped Kim to her feet & carried her over next to Shego.

At the sound of a sonic cannon powering up, Slade looked around.

Cyborg, Robin, Raven & Starfire - in the air above Slade - Ron, Rufus, Beast Boy, Shego, Kim, Hego, Mego, and Wego 1 & 2 - belatedly using their powers to make copies of themselves - had Slade completely surrounded and cornered.

"Well, Slade?" said Kim, with all her strength.

Robin growled. "You're not going anywhere, Slade."

"Yes," said Hego, though he had not a clue what was going on. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Hmmph." Slade looked around. "Request declined." He threw a canister of smoke down. When it cleared, he'd vanished. Everybody apparently decided not to chase after him at the same time.

"Raven?" asked Robin. "Let's get out of here."

Raven looked at Kim. "Kim, this is gonna feel kinda...weird."

Shego took Kim from Jim and Tim. Kim forced a smile, looking at Shego.

"We can handle it."

Dark energy engulfed everybody and slid through the ground.

* * *

At Kim's house, dark energy slid out of the ground, and dropped everybody off in the middle of the driveway. Drakken almost freaked out. 

"JIMMY! TIMMY!" cried the tear-filled Mrs. Possible.

"MOM!" the Twins cried.

Mrs. Possible hugged her sons, then looked up at Shego. "Thank you."

"Now Shego's good - for good?" asked Drakken. "Aww!" A hover machine dropped out of nowhere. Drakken jumped into it and rocketed away faster than anyone could move to stop him.

Shego stopped Kim from running after. "They always get away, Kimmie."

"They'll come back." Hego's voice clearly annoyed everyone. "But when they do-"

"They shall answer to The Teen Titans!" said Starfire.

"Team Go!" added Hego.

"And the Possible clan - which now includes Shego as well! Yeah!" said Ron awkwardly after seeing the look Shego was giving him. Kim giggled at Shego's face.

Mr. Possible looked at the night sky. "So, Kim - aren't you late for the Prom?"

"I'm not going, Dad."

"What?" Shego's response surprised even herself. "No no - no no! Oh, you're goin' to the Prom, Princess! I know you got two tickets up in that room of yours!"

"But she doesn't have a da-" Mrs. Possible stopped as Shego looked at Kim. "Oh...Oh, but you need a dress, honey!"

Shego threw her hand up. "s'alright. I got it covered."

* * *

Later, at Middleton High School, Mr. Barkin greeted people at the door for the Prom. 

Inside, Brick Flagg, the school quarterback, was talking to Dave and Bonnie. "I don't know what it is, guys, but Kim Possible's suddenly become really hot!" Dave and Bonnie just scoffed.

On the floor, Shego was dancing with Kim. Both were in beautiful dresses.

And every guy in the room was _squirming_ to watch them dance.

Kim drew in close to Shego as a slow song started. "Shego, when - when Drakken and Slade do come back - promise to take care of me?" she asked, flitting her eyes just so.

Shego smiled. She ran her fingers through Kim's hair as she looked deep into Kim's beautiful eyes. "For the rest of your freakin' life, Babe…for the rest of your freakin' life..."

It was exactly what Kim had wanted to hear. She sighed warmly and rested her head on Shego's shoulder.

They kept dancing away, for the rest of the moonlit night.

**THE END**

**EPILOGUE**

"Drat!" Dr. Drakken was not happy. "First, Kim Possible thwarts my plans, and now she steals my sidekick! Argh – I'd be blue in the face if it didn't match my skin colour!" he grumbled.

"_Dr. Drakken._" The voice came from everywhere at once.

Drakken jumped. "Gah! Not this again!"

Slade appeared out of the shadows. "It's just me."

"Oh, just _you..._" Drakken was not in the mood to hear anything.

"You want to stop Kim Possible. I was humiliated by that wench and my former apprentice – the one called Shego. I know you have some shortcomings in carrying out your plans. I've realized I have a disgraceful tendency to underestimate the people I choose as my apprentice. Perhaps – if we team up, we may be able to cancel out these shortcomings – and destroy Kim Possible, the Teen Titans, and Team Go – all in one short, swift, and devastating strike."

Drakken considered for a moment. "Well, I was actually thinking of retiring, but…you've convinced me otherwise." He shook Slade's hand. "Deal. Now, what do we do first?"

Slade clearly grinned under his mask.

"We go to Go City – and break out the one they call Aviarius."

Drakken snickered gleefully and maniacally.

"_Excellent…_"

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'd just like to note that that the "Stand by me" exchange was inspired directly by the drawing of the same name by rinacat. The drawing can be found at her site, rinacatDOTdeviantartDOTcom (replace "dot" with "." and the link will work.)

And also, this story's sequel is my story **"Future Eyes: Kim Possible/Teen Titans/Futurama crosvr**," and the finale to this whole thing is my story **"Pelennor: Kim Possible/Teen Titans Crossover Finale."** **"**Future Eyes**"** is rated T, and **"**Pelennor**"** is rated M. Just wanted to let ya' know!

-RavenStar


End file.
